


The one in which Kya is a little shit

by fromdancingmice



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, its gay ok, small amounts of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromdancingmice/pseuds/fromdancingmice
Summary: “YES I BOOBY TRAPPED THE PRESENTS BECAUSE YOU DO THIS EVERY FUCKING YEAR”  short Kyalin oneshot





	

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so all mistakes are mine, feedback would be sweet :)  
> (All characters belong to LOK and it's creators, I own nothing.)

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, there was not a sound, not even a mouse. That silence however, was shattered by one Kya of the Southern Water Tribe, caught up in a net, hanging about a metre and a half above the presents under a Christmas tree. 

Lin woke to her partner’s very loud cursing, getting out of their bed to go and rescue her agitated wife.  
“GODDAMN LIN! DID YOU BOOBY TRAP THE BLOODY TREE?!” Kya’s screeching reaching Lin’s ears as she padded down the hallway, shaking her head. 

“Kya you had one more night. You seriously couldn’t wait?” Lin reached their family room, slightly amused at Kya’s current position.  
“GET ME THE HELL DOWN!” Kya was less than impressed. Lin stood there, not moving.

“No.”  
“NO?!”  
Lin sighed, “Yes no, Kya.”  
“WHY NOT?!” Kya was swinging around in her net.  
“Because you do this every fucking year Kya, have some damn patience!” Lin turned to the kitchen, “I’m making a coffee, would you like one?”

“NO I DON’T WANT ONE OF YOUR COFFEES YOU LITTLE SHIT, GET ME DOWN!” The net was shaking around wildly, Kya thrashing inside. Lin sighed again, exasperated, and flicked her wrist. The metal net dropped with a thud on the floor, Kya giving an ‘oof’. 

Lin was just finishing making her coffee when Kya stalked into the kitchen. “You’re gonna get it now Chief!” They were now facing each other, Kya backing Lin up until she bumped up against the counter top.  
“Oh, is that so?” Lin teased. Kya grinned a cheshire grin and took the coffee out of Lin’s hand, placing it on the bench next to them. 

She lept into a fierce kiss, seizing Lin’s lips and pressing her further up against the bench. Kya picked her up by the thighs, placing her half on the counter top and half leaning on her lower abdomen. They broke the kiss only for air, breathing heavily. 

“Maybe we should take this elsewhere?” Lin suggested, eyes twinkling.  
“I thought you’d never ask.” Kya lifted Lin down and kissed her again, softer than before. They stumbled down the hallway, to their bedroom, not separating once. They fell onto the bed, limbs tangled in each other. 

“See now, wasn’t this better than opening your presents early?” Lin asked  
“Darling you’re the best present I could hope for.” Kya smiled sweetly and kissed Lin again, thinking that sneaking to open Christmas gifts early was the best idea she’s ever had.


End file.
